Kiss of Eternity
by AlbinoF0x
Summary: It has been years since he was forced to kill him...even after all this time it brings him to drastic efforts to release the pain. Self harm/suicide. Character death. squeamish look away. Dark!Harry implied Harry/Voldemort ONESHOT


i guess this is more in a poetry type format. another drabble. luls can u tell im trying to keep u guys entertained whilst i repair my com? :P just so u know, everything i am putting up from now till the next chapter of YOTS is old and has already been written, so i AM using my com time to write it...its just uber slow at 30-40 min a day. enjoy^^

* * *

drip...

harry watched as the beautiful liquid splashed in contrast to the white marble of the floor he knelt upon, so glorious in its tainted rouge color. so pretty.

drip...

yet another small splash, following the many others before it, droplets of crimson flying in slow motion through the air, so very close to the ground until landing in little patters against the white.

drip...

off of his bruised marred arm...off of the smeared blade his opposite hand held, shining against the cold steel. the smell was so familiar, so tempting...oh how hed missed this.

lick...

*the chosen one...* harry smiled tasting his own blood on his tongue. *heh...if only they could see me now...* he caressed the knife in his hand and pressed it against his skin once more.

cut...

*master was so kind to me...* he hissed pleasurably at the feel of his skin splitting beneath the sharp edge of his salvation. *...master* he allowed himself a whimper in memory of his protector...his own savior...the only one whod ever told him the whole truth. but all this made him feel better, made him fell alright again.

lift...

he raised his mutilated arm, watching small rivers of blood trail down so elegantly against his pale skin, so much paler than before...so pale...almost white.

breathe...

he inhaled the wonderfully rank smell of his metallic blood, strong and potent with the many potions hed consumed over the years...he pressed his nose to the wounds to receive the scent as strongly as he could...so lovely.

whisper...

"masssssster..." it was if he could smell him, taste him...he spoke in thier shared language...it was like listening to him again...his soothing, melted chocolate voice.

slice...

he pressed the blade into his delicate skin further up his arm, ever closer to his prominent veins...so close...it would be so easy, and hed see his master again...so easy...

press...

he pushed it ever so lightly against the most sensitive area of his arm...watching the blood bead up around the cool metal, soon it began to flow freely.

tear...

"im almosssst with you masssster..." his once emerald, now ruby orbs shined with drops of salty tears of joy...so soon...hed be with him so soon...

recollection...

Harrys thoughts trailed back to that day...that eventful day when he'd finally been welcomed into his masters arms for the first time...he'd seen how wrong he was...how naive and trusting he had been. he had been the lights servant...or so he'd thought...

realization...

there was no light...not that he'd seen...it was only an illusion...for the "light" was as twisted as the shadows it cast...the only escape was to envelop in the eternal shadow...his master...

touch...

he felt his eyesight dwindle ever so slowly...but one image became clearer and clearer...a hand reached out to him, slender and gentile...yet so powerful they radiated a magic of thier own...the thin fingers cupped his chin lifting his eyes to see a softly smiling figure clad in grey and green...

listen...

"my little sssserpent...how ive misssed you..."

embrace...

strong arms lifted him from the ground wrapping around his limp form giving him new life...filling him with long forgotten feelings.

fly...

his body was weightless yet heavy with the rush of happiness he thought hed never feel again...

death...

crimson met crimson as his arms wrapped around his master once more...and the kiss of eternity consumed him...

~FINITE INCANTATEM~

* * *

depressing i suppose, but i liked it^^. joo know how to tell me how much joo luff me. its that button right thar.


End file.
